How to actually survive in NationsMC
Hello there! I don't really care if you die or not. However, I do care if you keep whining '''about it in general chat, teamspeak, or whatever. So, I decided to write this guide on.. '''HOW TO SURVIVE OVER ONE DAY IN NATIONSMC (pictures are coming soon) Steps First, and utmost step If you can join a good, protected town, do it. One of the only good ways you will ever survive without getting raided is to join a good town. This will be rare, so you have to have good references. You'll figure that out later... I hope. If the above step failed, follow this guide The first thing you absolutely have to do is hide from everybody. The best way to do this is to go about 5,000 blocks away from spawn (unlike cocoa inc. Fucking Cocoa Inc.) and literally GTFO off the surface of the world. Second step - Going towards your new home If you are continuing this guide, congratulations! You're actually reading the crap JusExcon writes. While going towards your new base location, make sure it's day. If you are not protected enough, you will die. Get at least 4 stacks of logs before you go down there, and about 10 rubber saplings. Rubber Trees are abundant in Jungle Biomes, and wood is everywhere besides deserts. The reason why you actually need the rubber tree, is becaues Rubber is the basic item you need in IC2. Remember, EE IS BANNED. Stop whining about it. 'Also, remember to get a bed. Beds are always important in NationsMC, as you cannot /sethome Third step, setting up. After going as far as god-knows-what, you go underground. To about layer 11. You should know what to do here. Once you set up the small home, make a tree-sized hole for your rubber tree. You will need this rubber tree for later. After you have everything done, you go and mine! Since you have about over 10 stacks of wood, and just enough cobblestone from making the stairway down, you should have enough cobblestone to make a stone pickaxe. Find all the ores you can! The list of ores See, there are actually different ores ingame. These are used to make stuff in tekkit. Here is a list. *Copper - One of the basic ores ingame, used for almost everything IC2/RedPower. It looks like a brown ore. *Tin - Also a basic ore. It looks like a light-grey ore (don't confuse this for silver) *Uranium - Used for nuclear reactors, and nukes '(banned unless wartime) It's green. *Nikolite - Used for everything related to RedPower. It's a blueish type of ore *Gems - These are Emeralds (Green), Rubies (Red), and Sapphires (Blue). These are in RedPower as of now. They do have a few uses, but mostly you can use them for tools. *Tungsten - this doesn't even deserve a space in this guide '''but anyways, Tungsten has no use. None at all. Don't ask what it does. Please. You must get these materials to continue: *Copper, for basic IC2 stuffs *Coal, to cook up the ores and rubber *Iron, to make the Machine Blocks *Tin, to make RE-Batteries *Redstone, to make circuits and RE-Batteries Third step - Crafting the needed crap, and storing the power! This step will link you to the IC2 wiki. Understand? If you keep scrolling down, you'll understand. '''NOTE TO LAWYERS: I SAID IC2 WIKI First off, you should convert most of your iron into Refined Iron. This is one of the main components of IC2, and is used for almost everything. Now then, once you've got your ores, now you need to harvest rubber from the tree! Simply use the Treetap-1 to harvest the rubber.. After harvesting the rubber, you should cook it in your furnace, along with all your ores, using the coal. Once you've finished that, you should now make Insulated Copper Cables using the newly found rubber and copper. After making those, you should make at least these items: *1 Furnace *1 Machine Block *1 RE-Battery Once you've made those, you should make a Generator . You have two paths to go from here #If you live near the largest lava lake in the world, turn the Generator into a Geothermal Generator if you have the materials. #Or, you could just use the Generator as a source of power until you realize it sucks as a source of power. To power the generator (this is important), you would need coal. Fuel and coal coke can be explained later, you would literally need coal to power the generator. After powering the generator, you need a BatBox to store all your precious power. Read the linked article to learn more about batboxes. Step Four - Your first machine! If you're reading this as a newbie to tekkit, this should be your first machine made. It is the Macerator. The Macerator is the best machine to use when you are mining, as you can double the amount of loot you get from mining. Mostly, to make the Macerator, you need *2 Cobblestone *1 Machine Block *3 Flint *One Electronic Circuit The recipe for a macerator can be found here Now then, how would you power it? Easy! What you would do is connect the Macerator to your BatBox (or generator) using insulated copper cables. What you do is place the Macerator near the output face of the BatBox, and you can connect it to the output using the insulated cable. After doing this, make a lever, and Shift-Click to place the lever on the machine, and flip the switch! Congratulations! If you read this guide, it's either a giant wall of text to you, or actually a useful resource. Either way, if you did something wrong, it is the first version of the guide. Thanks for reading anyways Category:Tutorials Category:Index